


Accepting Control of a Situation

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Gives Stiles Stilinski Control, Derek Hale is a Service Top, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, First time having sex, Fluffuary, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Orgasm, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Power Bottom, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Derek gives control to Stiles during their first time together, and they can't get enough of each other.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Accepting Control of a Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/13): Service Top

Stiles drags Derek into the loft by the collar of his shirt, kissing him aggressively and stumbling down the few steps right inside the door. Derek steadies him, giggling a little bit. 

“I get you’re excited, Stiles, but don’t die just trying to get me into bed.” Derek laughs.

“Shut up,” Stiles shoots back, pulling him into another kiss. His tongue pushes into Derek’s mouth, parting his lips. The taste of him makes Stiles go crazy with anticipation as he takes the man’s wrists and pulls them toward the bed. 

Stiles attempts to pull off Derek’s shirt as the man lifts his arms. Derek has to finish the job as Stiles is unable to pull the shirt up far enough, and Derek won’t bring his arms down far enough for Stiles to do it himself.

The chiseled abs and chest of Derek takes Stiles’ breath away. He had seen Derek shirtless before, but it never registered in his mind that Derek was  _ that _ amazingly built. His excitement jumps at the thought of having him all to himself tonight in the loft.

Derek helps Stiles strip his flannel off, unbuttoning the shirt slowly as the werewolf’s eyes look softly into Stiles’. Once the shirt is off, Derek flings it to the side as Stiles shoves Derek onto the bed.

“What do you want, Derek? What do you like?” Stiles questions.

“Anything. Do what you want. I want you to be happy with this.” Derek replies.

Stiles’ mind stops running, sticking onto those words as a confused look writes itself onto his face. “Derek, this is something  _ both _ of us should like. What do you mean ‘you want me to be happy’?” 

“I mean, I’m okay with you taking control. I  _ want _ you to take control. Is-is that something you don’t want? I can take it if you want.” 

“No! No, no. It’s just一I need to know that you’ll enjoy it too.” Slight panic flows through Stiles, causing his hands to begin shaking.

“Of course I will, Stiles. Just jump in.” Derek lifts himself up only long enough to grab Stiles arms and pull the boy over top of him. “Ride me, Stiles,” he breathes.

Stiles breath hitches at the order, settling his body over top of Derek’s waist, his legs spread with the man between them. He slides his hips forward a little, then back, creating friction that Stiles absolutely loves having control over and coaxes a small moan from Derek.

“Is that what you want, Derek?” Stiles asks, a grin on his face from the man’s reaction.

“Yes, Stiles. Please.” Derek lets out. “Fuck.”

Stiles’ hands move down onto Derek’s stomach, rubbing up over his abs and onto his chest, feeling every inch of skin warm his fingertips as he touches him. Sparks fly up Stiles’ arms as the sensation of Derek under his palms. He lets out a little whimper, pushing his hips down onto Derek’s crotch. 

“Fuck! Stiles,” Derek moans, a jolt shooting through his body, requiring him to grab at Stiles’ waist.

“That’s exactly what you want, isn’t it?” Stiles teases.

“No, I want you to ride me. I’ve told you this already.” Derek’s eyes close tightly as Stiles continues to slide his hips over his. 

“Well, sour-wolf, you’ll have to help me out with that a little bit.” Stiles smiles widely, his eyes focusing intently on Derek. The man nods his head vigorously, moving one arm to reach over to the bedside table. He can’t reach it, and Stiles doesn’t let his weight shift to allow the werewolf to grab what he needs. He’s a little shit that way. “Derek, give this a minute. I don’t want this to end too soon,” he tells him, pulling him back to lay down on the bed. 

He lets his body fall downward onto Derek’s, his lips falling right by Derek’s ear. “I’ll get it when I’m ready for it. For now, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves,” he whispers. Derek growls a little at Stiles’ demand, his eyes shifting blue for a millisecond before he pulls it back.

Stiles nips at Derek’s ear lobe, letting his tongue brush lightly over the skin. His lips trail a path down to Derek’s neck as he lets them suck onto Derek’s skin. He lets his tongue circle on the man’s skin as he creates a nice hickey on the werewolf’s skin. He knows it will heal quickly, but that was all the more reason to continue giving Derek them without any repercussions. The way Derek’s arms move to cover Stiles’ back proves that he should continue and that he wants more.

After a few hickeys begin to cover Derek’s neck and shoulder, Stiles lets up as Derek breathes heavily, lifting his body up into a sitting position again over Derek’s waist. His fingers slide around the outside of Derek’s hands, drawing them up to Stiles’ stomach. He places Derek’s palms on his skin, the heat immediately warming him more. Stiles’ hands slide down Derek’s forearms as the man stares at him with an incredibly overwhelming look on his face.

His hands tighten around his arms. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Derek snaps back into reality. “Oh, fuck. Nothing. Um, it’s just一you’re here, I love you, I want this so bad. Stiles一 _ please!” _ He quickly shoots out, his hands pushing further into Stiles stomach. 

Stiles beams at the response, shifting to let his weight off of Derek. He turns on the bed before tinkering with Derek’s jean button to begin the process of what Derek desperately wanted. 

Stiles was perfectly content with how this was going, and he knew Derek wouldn’t last much longer if he kept teasing him.

He yanks back Derek’s pants and underwear, revealing the man’s cock which was immediately erect and ready for Stiles. He wraps his hand around the base, trailing his hand up and down his shaft. Derek’s hands grip the sheets at lightning speed, bundling them up as he pulls at them, letting out a loud moan at the sensation. Stiles lets out a small laugh.

He pumps slowly at first, letting Derek acclimate to the new feeling before starting to slowly increase the pace. He wasn’t going to spend too long on this. He didn’t want Derek to finish before he even got what he wanted Stiles to do, so after about a minute or two, he stops, pulling up his hand over the tip of Derek’s penis. He tightens his grip for a second before pulling his hand up quickly, Derek gasping at the pleasure and letting out a heavy huff of air.

Stiles climbs off the bed, pulling down his pants and underwear swiftly, flinging them into the corner with his foot, and ripping open the bedside table drawer. He reveals a bottle of lube, looking over to Derek and tossing it into the air and catching it again without breaking eye contact. 

He uncaps the bottle, pouring some of the liquid into his hand and circling his thumb through it to spread it across his hand. Dropping the bottle back onto the table, he jumps back onto the bed, raising his eyebrows at Derek before starting again.

“Stiles, please, go.” Derek breathes helplessly. 

Without warning, Stiles pulls Derek up into a sitting position. “I said I’d need a little help. I’m okay with taking control, but we can’t just have you sitting here with nothing to do.” He slides his fingers over the pads of Derek’s, allowing some lube to transfer into this hand. As Stiles turns to wrap his hand around Derek again, Derek’s fingers glide over Stiles’ hole. His fingers circle around a little before the man pushes one finger into Stiles. He falls back against the pillow again, pushing and pulling his finger in Stiles’ hole before slowly adding in a second one. Stiles continues pumping Derek, lubing up his cock for Stiles as he is stretched. He moans at the pleasure and the occasional brush of his prostate from Derek’s fingers.

After adding a third finger, Stiles can’t wait any longer. “Okay big guy, settle in,” he announces, moving his body forward and forcibly making Derek’s fingers exit his ass. He positions himself over Derek, aligning him with his hole before very slowly descending onto Derek. 

As his cock slides into him, Stiles lets out a loud moan. Fingers were one thing but it was nothing compared to how perfect this feeling is.

Derek pushes his head back into the pillow as he slides into Stiles, once again gripping at the sheets as Stiles takes control again. “ _ Fuck, _ Stiles!” Derek groans as Stiles lets himself down lower.

Stiles’ hand slaps onto Derek’s stomach as his cock pushes up onto his prostate, making pleasure shoot through his entire body. He breathes out quickly, beginning to move his hips up and forward, down and back. The slow pace is enough for Derek, as Stiles can see his eyes forced close and his mouth open slightly as little noises escape him. After a few riding movements, Stiles quickens the pace.

Derek’s hands rip the sheets at the faster movement, howling out a deep moan. “Stiles, I’m一cum, Stiles,  _ wait, _ I’m一” 

Stiles aggressively sits down lower on Derek’s cock, the man’s tip pushing forcibly onto his g-spot as his load lets out into him. The warmth shoots through Stiles’ waist, the pleasure sparking and zooming up through his stomach and back. His own cum lands on Derek’s perfect body as Stiles leans over forward, unable to hold himself up from the overload of pleasure attacking his body. 

Their foreheads touch as they slowly relax back to their post-orgasm state. Stiles’ entire body shakes from the sensation, his heavy breath in sync with Derek’s. He slowly lets his head down another inch, kissing him softly as his hands explore the world of Derek Hale’s stubble. The pads of his fingers rub over the hair carefully as to not interrupt the kiss, only accentuate it. 

Derek pulls his chin back to release from the kiss. “Jesus, Stiles,” he whispers.

Stiles shakes his head. “That was gre一no, amazing, Derek. How the hell have we waited this long?”

The question initiates an eyebrow raise on Derek’s forehead as he responds “I have no clue,” in a deep exhale.

Stiles lets out a laugh as they rest there for a few more moments, relishing in the sensation of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3


End file.
